blue_phantom_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyleea
Tyleea was a young priestess in the order of Ydaa, when her home planet Reylan was invaded by the Dhilani. Thanks to her great prowess and skill in the dark magic of her order she was able to escape the enslavement of her people. With the Dhilani not showing great interest in the escape of a single slave it was easy for her to wipe her tracks and settle down on Khall. Her will to free her people was strong, as was her longing for revenge. Within time bitterness rose and the lust for revenge began to overwhelm the will to free her planet. However she knew she wouldn't be able to free Reylan alone. It was at that time that she met Vince Trageton, who as she learned was a fugitive from the Dhilani as well. But the difference was: He had been able to fight the Dhilani, to stand against them. He had managed to drive the Dhilani away from his home planet. In him Tyleea believed to see the chosen one who would defeat the Dhilani once and for all. It was, however, obvious that he would not willingly go to war against them. So Tyleea made her greatest and plan. She would prepare the stage for the final devastating defeat of the Dhilani by Vince's hand. After a short but intense relationship with him she disappears and leaves him believing him believing she had been kidnapped or killed. She turns herself over to the Dhilani as a slave and uses her powers of persuasion to become life partner to Dictator Pharas himself. She would take over control of her greatest enemy and lead them to their doom. Always keeping an eye on Vince's development and career she waited. Through the years though, bitterness and hate against the Dhilani had made her heart cold. She and Pharas poisoned the minds of the Dhilani and rose the thirst for blood leading brutal crusades against numerous star systems -, until they finally reach Bricera. Now she knew that her day had come. Clouding the mind of the leader of the Dhilani Armada, Admiral Coryis, she sacrifices the first of five Dhilani flagships and their greatest military genius. She then persuades Pharas to attack with the entire fleet, knowing he won't stand a chance against the United Planets. During the Battle for Bricera Vince's and her paths meet again. Realizing that she has been behind all the Dhilani's terrible crimes Vince kills her and Tyleea is believed dead. But in fact, she has been able to focus all her powers and leave her body, just before it dies. She suddenly realizes a new potential in Overlord Jarris Vaylon. Torn apart by the losses of the past and filled with angar and hate against the Dhilani she finds him easy to manipulate and takes control of him. As Jarris she controls the most powerful military force in the universe and has the power to wipe out the entire Dhilani race. And for the first time she imagines ruling the galaxy, with Vince at her side. Despite her own beliefs she still cannot convince him to follow this course. When he recognizes her as not being Jarris but Tyleea controlling him, she accuses him to be a traitor and has him arrested. Blinded by the lust for more power she doesn't notice him escaping until it is too late. Now, as she considers Vince a threat, she focuses her efforts to hunt him down and blindly runs into a trap set by him and the United Planets' remnants. During this last battle, Shiromy Vaylon strikes down her husband Jarris and Tyleea, weakened by the fight and unable to escape again, dies. Category:Characters